


Obscurity

by inaudible_d



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M, Unresolved Emotional Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 09:41:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5823745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inaudible_d/pseuds/inaudible_d
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jun was sick for a whole week after a big fight with Sho. Nino told Sho to come to Jun and talk it out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Obscurity

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a fic that even I said “WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK ARE YOU GUYS DOING” after I finished it. This is literally just Jun and Sho being complete idiots fighting and angsting over ~~a completely not related issue~~ each other. I didn't even spell-check this because this is literally nothing, I just need to get it out of my system (I can assure you that there's no typo, tho, and probably just some minor grammar mistakes). Don't say I didn't warn you.

Sho took a deep sigh as he pulled out a key card from his wallet. He was in front of Jun’s apartment door. He hated to be intruding to Jun’s personal space like this, but he had no other options.

Jun had been sick for more than a week now. Sho heard from Nino that it was not really a lethal disease or anything, that Jun just came down with a flu, but that wasn’t all of it. Nino said that Jun’s sickness began the day after he had a big fight with Sho.

They fought a lot, Jun and Sho, because that’s just how they were. As colleagues in work, they’re the ones from their group who were the most headstrong and they didn’t really agree on every single detail of work. Sometimes, when they cared too much about something, they would defense their opinion no matter what, and they would end up fighting.

It was silly, really, because the day after they would come to work with cooler head, and each would try to propose the other’s idea for the work instead of their own that they had fought so hard for. Their band-mates understand those and they had long stopped teasing Jun and Sho for that.

And that was exactly why Sho was in front of Jun’s door. Nino called him around three days after their last fight. Nino said that something was wrong with Jun’s condition and it wasn’t something that was caused by the disease. It was something that was caused by the mind.

Sho took another deep breath as he flipped the card on his hand and pocketed his wallet. The last fight they had was about what and when Ohno should come out on his marriage plan. Ohno couldn’t care less, actually. He had a plan on marriage, but it was more like a distant future project than a tomorrow work schedule so he didn’t really think about it at all yet. That didn’t stop Jun and Sho from arguing, though.

Sho said that Ohno should start to consider to give a hint for the fans. He thought that Ohno should spend more time with his girlfriend while maintaining his work so paparazzi could get more photos of them together. That way, he could prepare the fans for the inevitable.

Jun, on the other hand, agreed with Ohno that it was not necessary because that would only bring a ruckus among the fans. He mentioned last year’s magazine rumor that was out before their concert in Miyagi and how it affected their fans.

“Jun said that he usually could get his head around the issue and think from your point of view, but for this one he couldn’t,” Sho recalled Nino telling him, “He couldn’t help thinking that you might be speaking personally for yourself that probably it was you who actually wanted to get married but you can’t have a girlfriend and you projected it on Ohno. He said that to me last night while chugging cans of beer when he knew that he was having flu. I don’t know what’s going on but I know that you guys have to work on it. Or whatever.”

Or whatever, Sho thought. Sho looked at the key on his hand one more time. It was Nino’s. He had a copy of Jun’s apartment’s key for a reason Sho wasn’t sure what. And he wasn’t sure if he wanted to know. His band-mates’ personal relationship was one of the reason why he had the fight with Jun, he didn’t want to start another fight.

So after Sho was finally done with his train of thoughts, he put the key card on the slot and pulled the door’s handle. He pushed the door open carefully, worried that Jun would be in his living room and saw him intruding, but Nino said that he’s usually taking a nap at that time of the day. As Sho opened the door wider, he could see that there was no one on the living room. He excused himself in, taking his coat off, putting his shoes on the rack and taking the spare slippers. It was probably Nino’s anyway, he thought.

He didn’t notice the small ‘SS’ initials on the side of the slippers, of course. He didn’t realize that it was his own old slippers he once left on Jun’s apartment unit when they were both still so young and adventurous and willing to try anything. Including messing around with a band-mate.

Sho walked inside until he found himself standing in front of Jun’s bedroom door. The door was slightly opened and he could see a glimpse of Jun’s body lying on the bed from the outside. He weighed his options then finally pushed the door wider. He let himself in and then he sat down on the bed beside Jun’s sleeping body.

Jun didn’t seem to be having a nice sleep. He furrowed his brows and pursed his lips to a frown. His face looked slightly red. Sho put his hand on Jun’s forehead and he quickly pulled it back. Jun’s forehead was so hot.

Sho scrunched his face in worry. He decided to get out of the bedroom and called Nino to ask for advice. Or more like, ask Nino where Jun usually put his stuffs. Jun could really use some cold compress.

At least Nino had the decency to tell Sho where everything he needed was at without teasing him. Then again, when Nino was helpful without being such an annoying tease, there would be something serious going on.

Sho walked back to Jun’s bedroom with a bowl of ice and a wet towel. He put the bowl on the bedside table and the wet towel on Jun’s forehead before taking a seat beside Jun on the bed. He sighed as he watched Jun’s expression started to calm down and his breathing grew steadier.

Sho had almost reached halfway of the book he took from Jun’s shelf to spend the time when he heard a faint sound of Jun calling his name. He closed the book and put it down as he turned to look at Jun’s face.

“Sho kun?” Jun blinked several times, “Why are you here?”

Before Sho even managed to form any decent answer, Jun asked again, “How did you get in here anyway?”

“I-”

“It’s Nino, isn’t it? He told you to come here, didn’t he? That brat,” Jun coughed briefly while trying to sit down.

“Don’t” Sho stopped him, “don’t force yourself. I can let myself out if you want to, you can just- stay in bed.”

“Oh that would be very helpful,” Jun replied without bothering to look at Sho.

“Alright then,” Sho stood up and tidied the creases on his clothes, “Take care of yourself, okay? I’ll return the key to Nino.”

“Yeah, that would be really great.”

“Jun?” Sho called, trying to get Jun to look at him. But Jun wouldn’t budge, so he knelt beside the bed and caressed Jun’s cheek gently.

Jun drew out a noisy sigh and turned his face to look at Sho, “What is it?”

“I’m sorry, okay? I don’t-” Sho pulled his hand, “I don’t quite understand what’s going on, but if I have hurt you in one or other ways, then, I’m really sorry.”

“You don’t-”

“No, I mean it,” Sho cut Jun’s sentence, “I’m really sorry if you get hurt, and I promise I won’t do it again, but please, just, get better, okay. And don’t think about it. It’s my fault.”

Jun just nodded on that and Sho took it as his cue to leave.

“I’m leaving now. Take care. And see you soon at work.”

“See you soon at work.”

Sho smiled for one last time before he walked out of Jun’s bedroom. He walked to the genkan to put on his shoes. He took his coat and wore it, ready to leave the house. That was when he felt a pair of hands hugging him from behind.

“Was it true?” Jun whispered beside his ear, “Was it true that you also have plan to get married with a respectable girl?”

Sho winced because Jun sounded so cold when he said ‘girl’. He tried to let go of Jun’s hug and to face him when he answered but Jun wouldn’t let him.

“No. Don’t. Just- answer it like this.”

Sho sighed. He really didn’t want to talk like this, but Jun seemed to be having trouble with them talking face to face. “I’d probably have to do that sooner or later. But that wasn’t the reason I was saying that about Captain.”

“Then what was it, Sho?” Jun’s question sounded more like a plea this time and Sho really tried hard to let go but Jun hugged him even tighter in place.

“You’re getting married, right?” Sho gulped. He suddenly felt his heartbeat raced. He had known it for a long time, but to actually spill it out loud made it feel so real and he wasn’t prepared for that.

“How do you know?” Jun’s voice was even too slow to be called as a whisper but Sho caught it anyway. Jun spoke the words directly to his ear, after all.

“Why would you think I didn’t know?” Sho replied with a cracked voice. He didn’t realize that he was already so emotional about it.

“I’m sorry, Sho.”

“Nothing to be sorry for. I get it. But you know how I will always feel about you. So we have that.”

Jun didn’t say anything on that. Safe for the continuous breathing and the racing heartbeat Sho felt near his ear and on his back.

“But I really have to go now.”

“I’m sorry, Sho.”

Sho gave in and nodded and Jun finally let him go. But this time, after all the talking, he really didn’t feel like looking at Jun so he just opened the door and leave without another word.


End file.
